Yuukou's 100 Questions
Please tell us your name. "Yuukou Tsuki!" When is your birthday? "29th December, so nearly New Year's Eve!" Your blood type? "I'm.... not actually sure. I think I'm B." Please tell us your three sizes? "Oh, um, 32-24-34... I'm not sure if that's relevant though." Tell us about your family composition. "Well, I have Mum, and Papa, and Gran lives in Europe so nobody else really!" What's your occupation? "I'm a student, and a dancer... not that ''sort of dancer!" '''Your favourite food?' "Coffee. That's not a food? I don't care." Favourite animal? "I like Baiji, or Yangtze River Dolphins. I know they're pretty much extinct, but they're cute!" Favourite subject? "Drama." Dislike subject? "Gym. I hate track with a passion." Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? "N-no...." Do you enjoy school? "Yeah, it's a bit loud though." Are you in any school clubs? "Drama club, and as of recently, the Hamilton Fan Club!" What's your motto? "Sleep is for the weak." Your special skill? "Dance, it's my passion. Ballet, ballroom, any type!" Tell us about your treasure? "My....what?" Describe yourself in a single word? "Determined." Your forte? "Like I said, dance." Your shortcomings? "Does the fact I don't sleep and work myself to death count?" Places in your memories? "Just home, and school. I don't travel much." What is your favourite drink? "This time can I say coffee? Yes? Good." How good can you swim? "Not amazingly, but I'm okay." Your timing in 50-meter race? "Forever. Last time I did one and I still haven't crossed the finish line (The whistle blew and I went home)." Your hobby or obsession? "Musicals, and dance." Disliked food? "Eggs. Unless they're in stuff. And beetroot." Anything you want most currently? "To see Hamilton, or be in Hamilton. The show, I mean." Afraid of heights? "I tried tightrope once, so no." Dislike thunder? "Not particularly." Rainy or sunny? "Rainy, because at least then you can protect yourself. If it's hot, what do you do, rip your skin off?" Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? "Mechanical pencil, it's easier for me." What do you eat for breakfast? "When I actually have it, probably a burnt slice of toast." Do you believe in ghosts? "Pfft- no!" Can you play any musical instruments? "I took violin lessons once..." Are you the outdoor or indoor type? "Wherever there's enough room for me to 'prance about', as Papa says..." Ever in quarrel with your sisters? "What sisters?" Do you have a cellphone? "Who doesn't?" How long is your commute to school? "I walk like 5 minutes and I'm there." Do you have more friends than most? "Friends? I have a lot of aquaintances, but I'm too busy for friends most of the time." Your favourite sports? "D-A-N-C-E." How good can you cook? "Terribly. Next!" Favourite colours? "Purple, and red." Anything you can never forgive? "Ruining something I've worked hard on and showing no remorse." How tall are you? "5'2. And I can and will punch you." Shoe size? "4 UK size, 6 US size." Your dreams? "Disturbing." Do you have any marriage desires? "I want to marry celebrities decades older than me." Do you dislike hot drinks? "I live off of them" Do you like bitter coffee? "I like all coffee." Bed time? "When I'm dead" Wake up time? ''' "Non-existent." '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? "I'm more of a pass-out-on-the-floor person." Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? "The only thing in my head is the word 'spatula'. Does that answer your question?" Do you have any tips on losing weight? "Don't worry about it? Unless your doctor tells you to, you don't need to." Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? "Chilled. Warm soda is disgusting!" Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. "I'm ambidextrous." Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. "I got the part I wanted in a show!" Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. "I passed out not long after." What's the name of your school anthem? "4:33" What's your favourite flower? "Irises." What's your favourite saying? "I'll sleep when I'm dead." What's your favourite four kanji phrase? "臥薪嘗胆" What comes to mind when you think about spring? "Baby animals and hayfever." And summer? "High School Musical." What about fall? "That time I fell down the stairs because I fell asleep." And then the winter? "Freezing to death." If you had a time machine, where would you go? "*to the tune of Aaron Burr, Sir* 1776. New York City. Pardon me, are you-" Do you like reading manga or short stories more? "I like reading fanfiction." What's your allowance? "I ask for stuff? I don't really need an allowance yet." Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "That I'm probably dead inside." What are your hobbies? "Seeing how long I can go without sleep, DANCE, etc." Tell us your weight. "Irrelevant. Plus, I haven't weighed myself since I was 12." What are you capable of? "Mass destruction- just kidding, going without sleep for a week, doing ballet en pointe, the usual." What do you wear when you go to bed? "On the momentus occasion I do, the clothes from the day." Has anyone ever asked you out? "Yeah, actually, in like Kindergarten. I said no." If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? "Buy a ton of coffee and chug it all. I have to see this." Tell us about your daily routine. "I wake up, drink coffee, practise, sleep during my lessons, practise, drink more coffee, then collapse on my floor at like 2AM." What is something you always carry with you? "A script." Western food? Japanese food? "Western's nicer, sorry." How do you commute to school? "I walk." What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? "I don't." What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? "Cry because I broke my streak." Where are you living right now? "At Mum and Papa's." What kind of place is it? "A house." What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? "I won an award for my dancing." What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? "My pet hamster died. His name was Jimmy, after the kid from HSM 3." Do you like roller coasters? "Nope. I will stab you if you try to get me on one." How's your eyesight? "Probably less than satisfactory. What's your favourite holiday? "Valentines, because people leave me alone." What job do you have in school? "Unofficial sleeper-in-class." What do you do in your freetime? "Rehearse." How long do you study every day? "I'm supposed to?" Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? "What friends? Just kidding, my closest ones I guess." What do you do on the weekends? "Cry. And watch re-runs of musicals." If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? "Successful." Are the school rules really strict? "I haven't been expelled yet." What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? "My personal favourite. It's a mix of coffee and Red Bull." How many friends do you have? "Like 3." Do you take any detours when you go home? "Nope." Are you interested in any actors? "I could give you a list that's like ten miles long." What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? "It was mediocre... you repeated yourself a lot." Category:100 Questions